A Strange New World
by Lila-Wolf
Summary: Kurama gets wounded in battle, and ends up traveling to the Digital World instead of the Human World.


_I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon. This is what it may be like if Kurama went to the Digital world. Please do not take my ideas without permission. _

**Ch.1 A Strange new World**

Kurama had been fighting for nearly three hours. His torn and battered body kept getting worse. He was in his demon form, so he was able to stay alive.

"I have to get away long enough to heal enough to continue fighting." Kurama was thinking to his self. He couldn't recover well enough without getting attack again, and again. He decided he would let his friends go without him long enough for him to recover until he's back into fighting condition.

Kurama quickly made a portal to escape to the human world. He fainted as soon as he entered the world. Little did he know that he wasn't in the real world, but in a new world he didn't know existed, the Digital World.

5 min. Later

Two strange looking creatures came walking along by where Kurama had passed out at. These creatures were Digimon. They were Gatomon and Gomamon.

"Look over there! I see someone." Gatomon said while spotting Kurama. "Gomamon he looks injured real bad should we take him to see Joe?"

"Yes, of course we should. I'm sure Joe can help him. I mean he is the doctor of the Digital World." Gomamon responded.

Gatomon and Gomamon made a stretcher out of leaves and sticks, and started to carry the patient to Joe's office he had set up. They had a hard time, but they made it within an half an hour later. When they arrived, Joe had just gotten done checking up on another patient.

"Ok, Monochromon remember take it easy on the chocolate. You don't want anymore cavities." Joe said while Monochromon was leaving.

"Thank you Joe! You really are the best doctor here. Then again you're the only doctor here." Monochromon said on his way out of the area, and back to his home.

When seeing Joe was finished Gatomon and Gomamon ran towards Joe to tell them about the injured human they had found. They had to leave the patient by a tree, so they could get to Joe as soon as possible.

"Joe!" Gomamon yelled while running towards him.

"Gomamon, what is it? Why the rush, is something wrong?" Joe asked watching Gomamon run towards him.

"Yes, there's an injured human over there under that tree. He looks really bad as if he could die soon." Gomamon told Joe. He took Joe over to the patient, Gatomon was there with Kurama.

"Joe you just got to help him." Gatomon said to Joe.

"Don't worry. I will, just let me take him to the back of my office." Joe said calming the two digimon down. "Gomamon do you think you can digivolve, and help me get him there?"

"Sure thing Joe! **Gomamon digivolve too..... Ikakumon.**"

Gomamon carried the patient into Joe's office, and Joe began to work when Gomamon left the room. Joe started cleaning up and wraping up the wounds. He then realized something strange.

"That's weird the way he's cut up, he should have been dead a long time ago. I know I would have been." Joe said while cleaning up the wounds. "Huh! That's weird he's healing by his self while I'm cleaning and wrapping up his wounds."

Joe finished up working on his patient and decided to let him rest for awhile. Gatomon and Gomamon were curious on how he was. They started to feel as they arrived to late with the patient.

"He's not dead, is he Joe?" Gatomon asked looking at Joe with worried eyes.

"No, he's fine! He just needs some rest. You two can go outside, and I'll tell you when he wakes up." Joe told the two. He also started to tell Gatomon and Gomamon about the patient healing his self back in the office.

"So, while you were working on healing him, he was healing his self too?" Gomamon responded to the story. "Weird, never heard of anything like that before."

About midnight that night, Joe went to check on his patient to see how he was doing. Joe walked into the room where Kurama lied, and noticed that Kurama had woken up. Joe looked shock, and he didn't expect Kurama to have woken up yet.

"Good you're awake! I'm surprised you are though at this time of night." Joe responded to woke up patient. "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Kurama, and I'm from Outworld." Kurama answered. "Now, could you please tell me where I am?"

"Well, you're in the Digital World. I'm Joe by the way, and I'm the doctor here." Joe responded, then asked. "So, what's Outworld? I've never heard of that."

Kurama started to tell Joe about Outworld, and all the other worlds there are. He then talked about the fight he was in, and how he had to escape to the human world to try and heal his self. He had no idea that he would end up in a whole new world. Meanwhile, Gatomon and Gomamon came walking into the room to check on Joe, and the patient.

"Good, you woke up. I'm Gatomon." Gatomon said looking surprised to see the patient awake.

"And I'm Gomamon." Gomamon threw in. "So, who are you anyways?"

Kurama looked at the two digimon with surprise. He had no idea what they were, and at first suspected them to be demons like him self.

"I'm Kurama, and what are you two? Kurama responded. "Are you demons, or something else?"

"We're digimon, short for digital monsters." Gatomon responded.

Kurama looked surprise. He had never once heard of Digimon or the Digital World. He thought since he was there he might as well try and learn about it.

"So, do you think you might well tell me about this world?" Kurama asked. "I mean I never heard about this world before."

"Sure, no problem." Gomamon answered. "You might want to sit down though because it's a long story."

Gatomon started telling the Kurama all about the Digital World. They knew it was a long story so they tried to describe it the best they could. They told the story about the digi-destined, and how the chosen children saved the Digital World.

_Sorry if it's kinda short, but it is the first chapter. Anyways please review, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible._


End file.
